pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RS079: Rayquaza Redemption II
is the 10th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 21. Synopsis Ruby and Sapphire leave Mirage Island. They both share their feelings with each other, before going to the final battle. Before going on, Ruby decides to protect Sapphire in a desperate way. Chapter Plot Sapphire admits she likes Ruby. Just then, the times of Mirage Island and the outside world synchronize. Juan has Kingdra send out a signal to warn Sapphire and Ruby. Ruby and Sapphire fly off on Troppy, along with Plusle and Minun. Juan contacts Ruby, telling the fate of the Hoenn region lies in them two, since Juan, Tate and Liza will stay on the island. Sapphire admits she was worried when Ruby claimed to be returning to Johto after the bet. Sapphire feels her heart breaking, since their time together is so short. Sapphire remembers the time she felt Ruby was rude, selfish, a liar, but spending time with him has made her realize what a caring boy Ruby actually is. Sapphire remembers she met a boy years ago and liked him, but the boy was attacked by a Salamence. That boy inspired Salamence to become a trainer. She had a dream to become stronger than the boy from Kanto, who won the Pokémon League, being eleven years old. She trained well and helped her father in his field research. However, time flew quickly and she nearly became eleven years old. She admits it was about 80 days before her eleventh birthday since she met Ruby, hence the time limit of 80 days. To become stronger, she decided to fight at the Gyms. Ruby is glad to hear that, since he also got to know Sapphire better. Sapphire likes Ruby has a soft side, wanting to battle him one day. Sapphire also feels she likes Ruby more than the boy she met years ago. Sapphire asks Ruby, after the battle, will he go back to Littleroot Town with her. Tate and Liza notice something is wrong, hence why Juan stayed to guide Ruby. Juan warns Ruby to go with the time flow, else he may be trapped in time. Sapphire is knocked off, but Ruby catches her and pulls her onto Troppy. Ruby and Sapphire go through a hole and find themselves near Wallace and Steven at Sootopolis City. Sapphire uses her power to get the Orb out and gives it to Ruby. Ruby types a password to the PokéGear to summon Wallace's aircar. Sapphire wonders what is he doing. Ruby pushes Sapphire, Plusle and Minun off Tropius, into the aircar and locks it. Sapphire demands the meaning of this; Ruby explains he also likes Sapphire a lot, but he decides not to have her come along. Ruby takes off his hat, admitting Sapphire was the only girl he liked. Sapphire realizes Ruby is the boy that saved her from Salamence, since he still bears the scars. Ruby cannot place Sapphire in danger when fighting these two Pokémon. Ruby turns to Courtney and flies with her into Sootopolis City, to end this threat, using the power of Red and Blue Orbs. However, Norman is also arriving, riding Rayquaza, promising he will aid his on in the battle. There are but three days left to complete the bet. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 21 chapters